We Accept the Love we think we Deserve
by Syndi Retro
Summary: Percy Jackson is a troubled teen going into freshman year at school with no friends. He is Constantly being bullied and made fun of. Well that is until he becomes best friends with a Group of seniors who take him in and took after him. But will love arise or is that only in stories...wait this is a story... awkward. Partly based on The Perks of being a Wall flower. T for swears.


**Hay Guys, Its Syndi Retros Here. I haven't posted anything in AGES. I saw a movie called "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" and it inspired me to make a PJO fanfic. (if you have not read the Book or seen the Movie I advise you to go and read it as it is an AMAZING story, but it is a bit sad. Also Logan Lerman acts as the main character P.S if you don't know he is The person who acts Percy in the PJO Movie) So anyway here is the story:**

**Summary**

**Percy has had a troubled childhood. He was bullied in Middle school,**

**His best friend shot himself because his dad was at the top of the NY**

**Crime has no friends until he starts his freshman year and meets up with**

**Annabeth and Nico Di Angelo (Because of the story) who seniors that**

**Become his best friends. Find out his troubles though high school.**

**Partly based around The Perks of Being a Wallflower**

**They aren't Demigods**

**There may be some bits the same at in the Movie such as phrases and parts of the storyline**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Most of these Characters don't belong to me as some belong to Rick Riordan and some belong to Steven Chbosky along with some of the storyline.**

**(WARNING: IN THIS STORY ANNABETH IS A GIRLY GIRL NOT LIKE IN THE PJO BOOKS AND PERCY IS ACTUALLY A LITTLE BIT NERDY)**

**Percy's POV**

I was just sitting in my room thinking about my dad, he died at sea when I was 6 years old. He was the person who understood everything about me. I could tell him everything and anything and he would listen. Sometimes I would go mad thinking about him; sometimes I get flashbacks about the times we would spend together. Now it's just me and my Mom.

"PERCY! COME ON GET UP YO…." My Mom Shouted as she walked into my room " Oh your already up, Common get dressed then, you will be late for school"

"Ok Mom" I said as I climbed off my bed. I put on a clean pair of boxer shorts and socks. I grabbed a pair of Grey chinos and a regular blue top.

I walked into the living room and saw my older sister Rachael sitting next to her boyfriend. "Smithy" is what everyone calls him, but his real name is Jack Smith. I call him "Jackky" just to annoy him.

I wasn't looking forward to the first day of High school. I just expected to be bullied again. I never told my Mom the things that happened at school because she would worry about me.

I grabbed a bit of toast, My beaten up green hoodie and my bag that had one of the shoulder straps ripped off and ran out of the door while shouting bye while the toast was in my mouth.

At school It wasn't as bad as I expected, nobody paid and attention to me as I walked down the hall. I Heard loads of shouts of things like "Hay Look at that New kid, He looks like an easy target" and "Watch where you're going looser". I walked past Rachael and Jackky making out in front of their lockers.

I just kept walking until I reached my locker and one of the people I used to speak to in Middle School was standing next to it reaching into her Locker.

"Hay Lucy" I said.

"Who the hell are you Looser" she replied

Ok things as going to be seriously different this year.

Then the bell rang.

I only had 2 subjects that were actually any good.

The first was Classics, where we learnt about ancient Greek, Roman and Norse Myths. This was only any good because there was a senior in the class (who must have been kept back two years) and he just made fun of our teacher Mr Patterson, but he soon got nicknames Mr Patty because of the senior. But all the times he was called Mr Patty all he ever called the senior was Mr Di Angelo. It was like they were old enemies.

The other class was English, this was just because I loved to read and my teacher was my favourite out of all. His name was Mr Blofis, everyone else called him Mr Blowfish, but I didn't get why they hated him so much. He was just a normal man who enjoyed teaching English. My only problem was that I sat next to my old school bully who just happened to get straight A's since he was in 2nd grade.

I was walking home when I actually got beaten up. I was walking past the local diner called "Jimmys" when a junior came up to me and grabbed my bag and pulled me back towards an alleyway where his friends were hiding. They started to punch my guts out (Not literally).

It was quite late before I got home. I had to go into the town centre to get make-up to cover the bruises and my black eye. I opened the door and quickly walked through the apartment towards my bedroom when my Mom walked out of their bedroom and asked "And where have you been?"

"With some new friends I made" I replied quickly. Rachael walked out of her room and looked like she was about to say something when I looked at her pleadingly. She was quiet for a minute then.

"Yeah he was with a couple of Juniors I introduced him too. Did you have a good time?" She said

"Yeah I had a great time. Thanks" I said.

"Don't mention it" she smiled at me. You see we are really close because of my… well my bad times. I guess you could call them problems.

I quickly ran into my room and hid the make-up under my mattress and changed out of my partly blood specked hoodie, but it was un-noticeable unless you were specifically looking at it. I grabbed my battered IPhone 3, I got from my sister about a Year back when she got the new model.

I quickly texted my one and only friend Grover. He moved to London after being selected for a special English course for smart people.

I headed towards the kitchen when I heard my Mom on the phone talking about me, about my depression. I just walked back into the living room and sat down on the Sofa and watched TV.

The rest of the week was just about the same. Bullied, made fun of and being ignored.

It was on a Saturday and I was off to study at Jimmys to go over the things I did this week.

I was just going over my Physics for the third time and that di Angelo Kid walked up to my table and asked, "You sitting all around the table or can I sit?"

"Yeah sure" I said but he looked confused "Oh, Yeah you can sit down."

"Thanks" he said and he dumped his plastic bag full of books and small bags of what looked like cannabis.

He sat there staring at the book he was working on, Doing nothing but spinning his pencil between his fingers.

"Hay, aren't you in my classics class?" he asked "Yeah you are, aren't you? Your….. Percy… Yeah Percy, Patinton almost hates you as much as he hates me."

"Yep, that's me. The Loner, Looser that lost both his friends in 1 month" I said. Just as I said that this really pretty blonde walk up and asks "Nico you stupid Son-Of –a-Bitch, you know how disgusting the Toilets are here."

"So what Annie? It's a free country, just because you don't like it doesn't mean I don't." Di Angelo Replied

"Sooo…. Are you going to introduce me?" this Annie Girl asked Nico.

"Annie meet Percy, a guy from my classics class, Percy Meet my Step-sister Annabeth" I shook her hand as Nico spoke.

"Nice to meet you Percy." She said in a gentle but interested tone.

"Sooo, we off to another party tonight or do we have to go to that Stupid football game?" Nico asked Annabeth.

"Really? Stupid? You are really losing your touch bruva-from-anutha-muva. Last time it was pathetic little, the time before it was a "Macho Make-out Club", But now your back to Stupid?." Annabeth said like Nico was an idiot. "Of course we are going to the game, Thals and Ed are going, But Sil decided she was sick so she is staying home."

"Right, off to an hour and a half of boredom" Nico said glumly

**That's all so far guys. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Just in case you're wondering Sil is Silena and also Ed is just a character I made up.**

**I will continue this story if I get 5 reviews. So please review if you enjoyed it.**

**(Reminder some of the personalities aren't mine and belong to Steven Chbosky so the story fits)**

**If you are Enjoying this maybe you will enjoy the book and the Movie of The Perks for being a Wallflower. (It is a bit different but the main plot is the same sort of thing).**

**Anyways thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Goodbye/Good Night/ Good morning or whenever you're reading this ;D**

**Syn****di Retros**


End file.
